dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is the alias and second identity of Louvre MuseumEverything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot antiquities dealer Diana Prince, who is secretly the Amazon Princess, Diana of Themyscira. She is the daughter of the Amazons' Queen Hippolyta and Olympian Gods' King Zeus. She is also called the Godkiller, having been originally conceived to be the ultimate weapon against her mighty half-brother Ares's unquenchable bloodlust and warfare powers. Wonder Woman serves as an emissary and ambassador from Themyscira, charged with the mission of bringing peace, compassion, love, and understanding to the outside world (as that was the original purpose which Zeus created the Amazons for). After meeting Steve Trevor, she would aid the Allied Powers during World War I, join Steve Trevor's team, and ultimately defeat General Ludendorff, Doctor Poison, and even Ares himself. The loss of her allies in World War I (notably the Belgian villagers whom she was unable to save from Doctor Poison, as well as her beloved Steve Trevor) had left Diana psychologically scarred and she ultimately chose to abandon superheroics and humanity for the next 100 years. Despite this, she could not bear standing idly by as the bloodthirsty juggernaut Doomsday wrecked havoc, thus allying with Superman and Batman to take him down. With Superman seemingly killed by the monster, Wonder Woman and Batman would be inspired by his noble sacrifice (with her being reminded of Steve Trevor's) to begin establishing the Justice League, in order to battle any future threats to the world. Biography Early life Diana was born in approximately 3000 B.C. on the island of Themyscira, to Hippolyta, the Queen of the Amazons, mere months after the War of the Gods. As the only child on the entire island, it was harder for her to enjoy more childlike activities. To which, she soon took an active interest in Amazonian combat training, even with her mother's stern refusal of it. Despite this, Antiope, knowing the true nature of Diana's background and caring so deeply for her wellbeing, she began training the young princess herself in secret. Eventually, this deceit was discovered by Hippolyta. While initially very angered at the defying of her decision, Antiope was able to reason with her queen, making her accept the potential danger that would come some day. To which, Diana soon began extensive training the all the various arts of the Amazons, with the goal given by her mother to become the greatest of her people and eventually became exceptionally skilled. During one of her must severe training sessions, Antiope fought Diana with all her might, without mercy. As Diana began to be pressured, by instinctual defense, she blocked the assault with both her arms. This resulted in remarkably unleashing a powerful shock-wave, knocking back Antiope and leaving all there, including Diana herself, in complete shock. Meeting Steve Trevor At some point during World War I, Diana witnessed an airplane soaring through the sky, before crashing in the nearby bay outside of Themyscira, close to the cliff where she stood. She leapt down the ocean and rescued the pilot, only to discover a human soldier named Steve Trevor lying unconsciously on the Themysciran beach. She approached him as he came to, asking him if he was a man, due to Diana never having come across a male before in her life. Though somewhat confused, Steve affirmed that he was, rhetorically asking if he looked like one. Experiencing London At some point, Diana left Themyscira with Steve Trevor for the United KingdomEverything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot, determined to help the Allied Powers win World War I. There she would befriend Trevor's secretary Etta Candy. Steve, Diana and Etta go to buy some clothes so that Diana will look less distracting. Along the way they confront German spies that try to retrieve the book that Steve took, blocking a bullet that was meant to shoot Steve she fights off the spies determined to get answers from one of the spies on where she can find Ares until the spy kills himself by swallowing a pill. Diana goes with Steve to hand the book into her superiors getting introduced to Sir Patrick Morgan she overhears a conversation that Steve was having with one of the superiors where he downgraded the soldiers lives as being less valuable than his own this made Diana mad she deemed him as a coward. Diana and Steve decide to go the front to fight the Germans and stop Ares whilst they go to a bar to recruit 2 of Steve's friend Sameer and Charlie. She saves the life of Charlie when he is held at gunpoint by a guy that beat him up earlier in the same bar by throwing him feets away from them, they travel to Belgium where Diana tastes ice cream for the first time enjoying it, Diana sees the effects soldiers suffered from fighting in the war they set camp with another friend of Steve's known as Chief. Steve Trevor's Team The following day, they decide to go to No Man's Land where Diana sees that the people living in the villages were suffering as wells deciding to go No Man's Land changing into her armor and blocking the bullets with her bracelets and her shield with the assist of Steve Trevor's team. She fights off against a group of German soldiers in a warehouse meeting the rest of Steve Trevor's team fighting off more Germans that were invading saving the village. The citizens from that town see Diana as a hero. In honor of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor's team's bravery, a photograph was taking of her with Steve Trevor's team. She then sees Steve on the phone with Sir Patrick Morgan where she decides that General Ludendorff is really Ares, later on Steve and Diana are seen dancing where they finally accept they have feelings for each other and they kiss, after which they proceed to spend the night together. Infiltrating Ludendorff's Gala The next day they decide to infiltrate Ludendorff's gala to learn more about the weapon he and Doctor Maru are creating and how to stop it. To enter the gala, Diana stole a dress from a guest where she dances with Ludendorff's prepared to kill him but her attempt is intervened by Steve. She hears Ludendorff release some of the gas where it kills citizens from that town. Feeling devastated, Diana was distressed by this event blames Steve for interfering with her assassination attempt on Ludendorff thinking the people could have been saved with him already being dead. Inflitrating Ludendorff's Base Receiving a signal from Chief, she infiltrates Ludendorff's base. She and General Ludendorff fight each other where Diana kills him. Thinking that killing Ludendorff would solve the problem, she gets confused when she sees the German soldiers loading the weapons onto the planes thinking that mankind is corrupted and it doesn't deserve her help. Meeting Ares Diana sees Sir Patrick Morgan in the base who reveals himself to be the true Ares and tells her of his plan for a world without mankind by having them destroy each other. Ares proposes that Diana help him accomplish his vision of paradise but Diana promptly refuses, not wanting to kill billions of innocents. Ares then reluctantly engages her in an epic battle while Steve and his comrades attempt to dismantle the plane harboring the mustard gas. During the fight, Steve approaches Diana who can't hear him speak due to an explosion temporarily rupturing her eardrums. Steve, after much talking, departs and leaves Diana with his watch before boarding the plane which is taking off with the mustard gas. Ares eventually restrains Diana, imploring her to surrender and realize the futility of their fight. Diana notices the plane in the sky as she's pinned to the ground and watches in horror as it explodes with Steve sacrificing himself to save billions of lives. Enraged, Diana breaks free and begins attacking the remaining German troops at the compound. Ares attempts to manipulate the distraught warrior by presenting her with Doctor Maru, saying she should kill her as she fittingly represents the worst of humanity and the evil it can possess as he predicted to Zeus and the other Olympian Gods. Diana lifts a tank ready to crush Doctor Maru with it but hesitates when she thinks about the love and compassion that Steve brought to her life when she realizes that he professed his love for her before leaving to die. Dropping the tank, Diana spares Doctor Maru. Ares questions her decision, who tells him that while humanity can be possible of the worst crimes she's learned it is also possible of so much more: unbridled love and compassion. Ares engages Diana in a final fight who is defeated after she fully embraces her powers as the "God Killer" by blasting Ares with powerful lightning. The soldiers, free from Ares' corruption, stop their fighting and the war shortly finishes after. Returning to London Returning to London where the people are celebrating the end of the war, Diana notices a memorial with pictures of deceased soldiers who fought in the war with Steve being among them. Diana lovingly strokes Steve's picture before closing her eyes to take in the world being at peace once again. A Century of Horrors Despite helping win the war, defeating Ares and still loving humanity, Diana is still left sobered, emotionally broken, psychologically scarred, and devastated over not having been able to save the Belgian village from Doctor Poison, as well as over her beloved Steve Trevor's self-sacrificing death. Indeed, Diana would later claim that she "would never be the same" ever again after World War I. Moreover, in the years that followed Diana bore witness to a "century of horrors" (World War II, fascism, nuclear weapons' deployment, revolutions, proxy wars, geopolitical brinkmanship, genocides, war crimes, and etc.), and due to all of this occurring without Ares being there to spread corruption, Diana almost completely loses faith in humanity, coming to believe that humans "made a world where standing together is impossible." As such, Diana resolves to mostly abandon superheroism, and does so for 100 years. At some point during this century, Diana replaces her destroyed sword with the Sword of Athena, slays more sinister "beings from other worlds", moves to France, and becomes a professional antiquities dealer, with the Louvre Museum at some point employing her as the Curator for the Department of AntiquitiesAnalysis of WONDER WOMAN - Scene 1 Louvre - Justice League Universe Podcast. Encounter With Slipknot 84 years after World War I in 2002, Diana briefly came out of her heroic exile. She was forced to fight killer and thief Christopher Weiss aka Slipknot. Being just a normal human, Diana effortlessly defeated him and left him to be apprehended by the FBI. Diana took personal issue against Weiss's known cruelty towards women, and wanted to make sure he was taken down. Monitored by Lex Luthor After examining the photo of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor's team taken in 1918 Belgium, Lex Luthor uses facial recognition software to deduce that the great Amazon warrior is in fact still alive, under the alias of "Diana Prince," working at the Louvre Museum, and he obtains footage of Diana in Paris, France, which has her exiting a taxi and entering a shop, in civilian clothing. Lex Luthor's fundraiser Diana becomes aware that Lex Luthor has in his possession the photograph of her and Steve Trevor's team, the only picture of her together with her deceased beloved. Hence, in an effort to finally reclaim it and Steve's memory, Diana flies from France to the United States, and manages to get invited to a charity function hosted by Lex Luthor at his villa, an event which is also attended by Gotham City billionaire Bruce Wayne and illustrious Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent. During his greeting speech, Lex makes a reference to how Zeus cruelly punished the Titan Prometheus for enlightening humankind, much to the visible dismay of Diana. Shortly thereafter, she covertly steals a hacking device of Bruce Wayne's, who is likewise investigating Lex Luthor. She exits the party with Bruce pursuing her, but manages to make it to her car and drive off just in time for Bruce to see her depart. Confronted by Bruce Later, Diana is seen in the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities (with ancient Greco-Roman exhibits), conversing with an elderly couple, when the curator comes up, and offers to show her something of interest. She politely excuses herself and follows him to the exhibit of the fake replica of Alexander the Great's sword, which the ancient conqueror of the Middle East had used to cut the Gordian knot. While Diana stands there admiring the replica, Bruce Wayne appears. He proceeds to angrily confront her by grabbing Diana's arm and asking her about the information device that she had stolen. Bruce claims to see right through her "babe in the woods" act, saying that while Diana doesn't know him, he's met "a few women like her". Diana, however, calmly smiles and claims to be sure that Bruce has never met a woman like her. She then proceeds to tell Bruce that she was unable to obtain anything from Bruce's device, due to Lex Luthor's data having military-grade encryption. Diana explains her intention to re-obtain her photograph from Luthor, lets Bruce know that she only borrowed his device, and has already returned in to him shortly beforehand (placing it into the glove compartment of his car), before calmly excusing herself and leaving. True identity uncovered Still puzzled as to Diana's identity, Bruce discovers more about her amongst the data he stole from Lex Luthor. He sees a photograph of her alongside Steve Trevor's team, taken in Belgium in 1918 during the closing days of World War I. He then makes contact with her via her laptop, sharing extra information that Luthor had on both her and other metahumans, such as the Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg. Diana however, while intrigued, does not answer the e-mail, and proceeds with her plans to depart Metropolis on a flight to Turkey. Battle with Doomsday When news broke of Doomsday's attack on Metropolis, Diana was boarding an airplane bound for Turkey. Seeing what was happening, she left the flight before takeoff. Diana once again dons her Wonder Woman armor and weapons, heading for Gotham City to help Batman and Superman in their battle against this incredibly powerful monstrous opponent. As Wonder Woman joins the Battle against Doomsday, she arrives just in time to save Batman from Doomsday's lethal thermal blast, deflecting the beams with her indestructible bracelets. She then jointly attacks Doomsday with Superman while Batman tries to expose the creature to Kryptonite, allowing its destruction. She relentlessly battles the monster, and despite Doomsday being stronger, Wonder Woman hold her own, parrying a tremendous punch with the Sword of Athena, and then slicing off Doomsday's right arm with it. Eventually, Batman baits the monster into coming closer to her, allowing Wonder Woman to hurl the noose of her unbreakable Lasso of Truth around his torso. Superman then promptly flew back, wielding the Kryptonite spear, and managed to impale the monster's chest. The mortally wounded Doomsday bellowed in agony, releasing immense amounts of electricity from his body, which made Wonder Woman momentary loose her footing, loosening the lasso's hold and allowing the monster to mortally stab Superman. While a visibly shell-shocked and saddened Batman promptly retrieves Superman's lifeless body (enveloping him in his own cape), Wonder Woman gives Lois Lane a sad glance of empathy (recalling her own reaction upon seeing Steve Trevor's self-sacrificing death), and takes the body from Batman, gently placing it on the ground before them. Lois proceeds to cradle and weep over her fallen beloved, as Wonder Woman and Batman stand next to her in respectful lamenting silence. Wonder Woman was astounded to have finally, after 100 years, meet a person who had both the phenomenal godly might of Ares, and the self-sacrificing morality of Steve Trevor, and equally saddened at his death, due to now not having the chance to get to know Superman. Superman's funeral - the Dawn of Justice Diana attends Clark's funeral in Smallville along with Bruce, with the latter paying for it as an anonymous donor. The two share a conversation about honoring Superman by bringing together the three other metahumans (Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg), in case a worse threat to the world should ever arise. Diana inquires why Bruce is proposing it. He replies that it is simply due to a feeling he has that things will imminently get worse (in reality, he was following the instructions given to him by the scarlet time-traveler that appeared in one of his "dreams", as well as heeding Lex Luthor's enigmatic warning). While Diana still expresses doubt about humankind, Bruce assures her that it is still good and capable of improvement. Diana walk away from the graveyard, pondering his words. Correspondence with Bruce Considering Bruce's offer, Diana meanwhile returns to her job as Curator for the Department of AntiquitiesAnalysis of WONDER WOMAN - Scene 1 Louvre - Justice League Universe Podcast at the Louvre Museum. Bruce eventually sends Diana a package, which contains the physical photograph of herself with Steve Trevor's team. This causes her to reminisce over her childhood, naive idealism, and all of the ensuing events of World War I. Recalling Steve Trevor's belief in her, his self-sacrificing death, as well as how Superman's equally selfless death had reminded her that it is possible for individuals to have both the phenomenal godly might of Ares, and the self-sacrificing morality of Steve Trevor, Diana finally begins to regain hope in what Bruce had told her during their last meeting, and sends him a thankful e-mail. Diana then promptly dons her Wonder Woman armor again, ready to officially return to superheroism once again. More to be added Recruitment of Arthur Curry After Bruce returned from his intended recruitment of Arthur Curry, Diana inquired if it was successful, with Bruce merely replying "more or less." When she presses him further, asking if that meant "more 'more', or more 'less'?" a somewhat saddened Bruce admitted to Arthur having declined. Personality Diana is a very kind, loving, compassionate, and benevolent person, who, while initially somewhat naive, is an outspoken egalitarianWonder Woman: Exclusive First look by the CW, evidenced by her asking her mother Hippolyta with incredulous outrage why she and the other Amazons have chosen to abandon mankind, despite being initially created by Zeus to spread love and mutual understanding among humanity, as well as protect it from Ares. Growing up, Diana also proves herself headstrong and determined, enthusiastically wishing to learn armed and hand-to-hand combat under her aunt Antiope's tutelage, despite her mother initially forbidding it. Diana becomes more determined than ever to leave Themyscira and help save "Man's World" after her aunt Antiope sacrifices herself to save Diana's life and tells Diana with her final breath that the time has finally come. Indeed, Diana became so determined to leave Themyscira after that, that even Hippolyta (albeit begrudgingly) finally agreed to let her leave. Diana is also a very naive idealist when first arriving in "Man's World", for instance believing the story that she had been sculpted from clay, and that the World War I Central Powers would simply abandon their sinister ways if she kills Ares. In addition, Diana also voiced her opinions rather bluntly and rashly back then, perceiving Etta Candy's job as Steve Trevor's secretary to be akin to slavery (which earns Diana Etta's admiration). Diana begins to lose faith in both humanity and herself when killing General Ludendorff (whom she assumed to be Ares) didn't end the war, and when finally confronted by the actual Ares, her eyes are truly opened to humanity's inherent potential for evil, and while she clings on to her love and compassion for humanity in order to defeat the God of War, Diana is still left sobered, emotionally broken, psychologically scarred, and devastated over not having been able to save the Belgian village from Doctor Poison, as well as over her beloved Steve Trevor's self-sacrificing death, and not believing that other humans are capable of the same level of selflessness, after witnessing the ensuing "century of horrors" (World War II, fascism, nuclear weapons' deployment, revolutions, proxy wars, geopolitical brinkmanship, genocides, war crimes, and etc.). Indeed, Diana would later claim that after her experiences in "Man's World", she "would never be the same" ever again. As such, Diana resolves to mostly abandon superheroism, and does so for 100 years following World War I. However, she was ultimately unable to bear standing idly by while the seemingly unstoppable juggernaut Doomsday wrecked havoc, and ultimately joined the battle with the monster, saving Batman in the process. After witnessing the self-sacrificing death of Superman in that battle, Diana is astounded to have finally, after 100 years, met a person who had both the phenomenal godly might of Ares, and the self-sacrificing morality of Steve Trevor, and therefore while very saddened by Superman's death, it induced her to slowly begin regaining hope in humanity and superheroism, recalling Steve Trevor's immense belief in her. Due to her benevolent and loving nature, Diana is also exceptionally considerate, diplomatic, and empathetic, with her diplomatically accepting a false antiquities claim (about a replica of Alexander the Great's sword) and a glass of wine from the curator of the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities, giving Lois Lane a sad glance of silent empathy after the latter's beloved Superman had seemingly been killed (recalling her own pain during Steve Trevor's death), and notably treating both Charlie and the Flash with compassion, despite the former's initial skepticism about her and poor self-esteem, and the latter's tendency to somewhat annoy her and the other Justice Leaguers with his humorous attitudeThe Flash Plays "Annoying" Comic Relief in 'Justice League'. Indeed, Wonder Woman's compassion and unbreakable spirit gave a renewed hope to Steve Trevor's team, energizing them past the point of purely monetary interests, with Chief resolving to no longer be neutral in the war and believing her story of the Olympian Gods, Sameer finally admitting his passion for acting, and even the depressed Charlie struggling with PTSD finally beginning to sing again for the first time in years. When humanity's inherent potential for evil is revealed to her by Ares, Wonder Woman, while initially taken aback, ultimately rejects the prospect of alliance with Ares against them, even if that were to mean missing out on "paradise" on Earth, and instead courageously confronts him, as the "Godkiller". When someone she cares about is hurt, Diana becomes far more relentless and ruthless in battle. When seemingly beaten by Ares (who was only growing more powerful from her violence, rage, and hatred) and having to watch her beloved Steve Trevor die, this made her go into an agonizing rage, as she assaulted and brutalized several armed German soldiers with immense speed and ferocity. She even came close to murdering Doctor Poison as vengeance for Steve's death, all under Ares's influence. But recalling Steve's great love for and undying belief in her, made Diana realize that she too loved him and was thereby able to muster up enough willpower, restraint, compassion and love to overcome her violent emotions and tendencies, thus was able to swiftly overpower an angered Ares. After living in "Man's World" for a century following World War I, Diana gradually became far wiser, more experienced, and very sophisticated, no longer having issues blending in with human high class society, with her tremendously long immortal life allowing Diana to accumulate an immense amount of knowledge on antiques (though seemingly specializing in ancient Greco-Roman ones, as daughter of Zeus), to the point that she works as Curator for the Department of AntiquitiesAnalysis of WONDER WOMAN - Scene 1 Louvre - Justice League Universe Podcast at the extremely prestigious Louvre Museum and is held in very high esteem by the curator of the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities. This, in addition to her exceptional perceptiveness, makes Diana the wisest and most emotionally intelligent member of the Justice League. In addition, Diana greatly respects other noble selfless warriors, as she attended Superman's funeral in Smallville and spoke of how he had been much more than a soldier (adding to what Batman said about Metropolis burying an empty casket), despite never getting to know Superman personally, since she saw much of Steve Trevor in him. As a result of her great posthumous respect, she was therefore more than willing to aid Batman in honoring the heroic death of Superman, by helping round up the metahumans from Lex Luthor's files into a team of superheroes (later known as the Justice League) to protect the world from the imminent mysterious alien invader Darkseid and his Parademon minions, after Superman's death left the world vulnerable. While benevolent, Diana is also a fierce warrior, and ruthless when facing her mortal enemies in battle as Wonder Woman. Her love of the challenge of battle caused Diana to smile and briefly laugh when she was beaten to the ground by Doomsday, as she was intrigued by his phenomenal strength, having not come across an opponent of such power since Ares, causing her to briefly smile at the challenge to defeat him. Diana was also annoyed by Doomsday, however, after first being attacked by him, causing her to eagerly hit the monster back, harder than before. Diana did, however, take the fight seriously, and performed to the best of her ability to stop the threat the monstrous juggernaut posed, notably restraining Doomsday while Batman weakened him with a Kryptonite gas grenade, and Superman delivered the killing blow. In addition, Diana appears to hold her father Zeus in very high esteem, as she was visibly angered when Lex Luthor referred to him distastefully while discussing the story of the Titan Prometheus. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Hybrid Physiology': Wonder Woman is an Amazon (as the daughter of Hippolyta), as well as a demigoddess (as the daughter of Zeus). Due to this heritage, Wonder Woman is an extremely powerful being, far surpassing the capabilities of elite Amazons, almost rivaling the power of an Olympian God like Ares, and being second in power only to Superman himself among the members of the Justice League. **'Super Strength:' Wonder Woman has incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as that of Superman or Ares, making her the second strongest member of the Justice League. Hence, she effortlessly flung a man across a room (with a single swing), effortlessly broke apart a gun, easily lifted and hurled entire German tanks, defeated and killed the enhanced General Ludendorff, has overpowered and killed several beings from "other worlds" (including even the mighty Olympian God of War himself, Ares), and was able to make even the much larger and stronger Doomsday stagger with her tremendously mighty blows, with Wonder Woman parrying a massive punch from Doomsday with the Sword of Athena, and even knocking the monster's feet from under him with a mighty blow of her shield. ***'Super Leaps:' Wonder Woman is able to use her incredible strength to jump immense vertical and horizontal distances, with her leaping across an entire field effortlessly, while fighting Doomsday. **'Super Durability:' Wonder Woman, much like Superman, is virtually invulnerable to blunt force trauma, with her withstanding many tremendously mighty blows even from the stronger Ares and Doomsday, tremendous torrents of Ares' lightning, the full force of Doomsday's incredibly destructive electrical shock-waves, and getting blasted back by the monster's massive thermal blast. Even as a child, she was able to regularly jump down from several stories without harming herself. While Wonder Woman can be affected by the considerable force of powerful impacts, they only at most cause her to stumble and briefly knock her down, leaving her unscathed, with Wonder Woman even smiling after a mighty blow from Doomsday sent her flying (appreciating the might of a worthy opponent), and promptly rising back up to re-engage the monster with renewed ferocity. However, she can be wounded by very sharp objects, as well as bullets. Wonder Woman generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her immensely durable combat armor, signature indestructible Bracelets of Submission, and her indestructible shield. ***'Healing Factor:' Wonder Woman, in the rare instances when she is hurt, is able to heal from wounds at superhuman rates. During a battle between invading German soldiers and Amazons on Themyscira, Diana sustained a mild cut to her upper arm, which healed completely later that day. However, catastrophic wounds such as decapitation or having vital organs (such as her heart or brain) pierced, would kill her. ***'Poison Immunity:' Wonder Woman was able to walk right through a cloud of Doctor Poison's extra lethal hydrogen-based mustard gas without suffocating, and with little to no discomfort. **'Super Speed:' Wonder Woman, while not quite as fast as Superman or the Flash, can move at considerable superhuman speeds, successfully using her reflexes to deflect most attacks with her bracelets, even bullets, as she is fast enough to see them flying in the air (as if they were moving in slow motion). Thus, she was fast enough to get up from her seat and disarm a man of his gun and toss him across a room in seconds, to leave Lex Luthor's fundraiser before Bruce managed to reach her, to save Batman from Doomsday's thermal attack just in time, and to instantly use the Sword of Athena to slice apart in mid-air a car that Doomsday hurled at her. Indeed, Wonder Woman appeared as a blur when charging back at Doomsday after being knocked back by him. ***'Super Reflexes:' Wonder Woman's speed extends to her reflexes as well, even if she is not moving at super speed, as when a German soldier fired his gun past her, the bullet appeared to be moving in slow motion from her perspective. She repeatedly used this skill to deflect bullets with her Bracelets of Submission and block the blows of her opponents with ease. **'Super Agility:' Wonder Woman has a superhuman level of agility, allowing her to jump up immense distances and come down in elaborate somersaults, to swiftly and easily take down many World War I soldiers, while dodging and weaving around their attacks, and to even dodge quite a few attacks from the equally fast Ares and Doomsday. **'Super Stamina:' Wonder Woman's tremendous stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all, with her notably never needing to slow down or catch her breath during her ferocious battles with Ares and later Doomsday, despite her being considerably pressured by the violence-enhanced God of War, and later the ever-evolving monstrous juggernaut. **'Super Senses:' Wonder Woman, due to her Amazonian physiology, has all of her senses superhumanly enhanced, much like those of Superman. **'Bracelet Energy Generation:' Wonder Woman, by clashing her Bracelets of Submission together, can release a huge spherical blast of orange (or sometimes white-hot) energy, with it being powerful enough to accidentally injure Antiope, send the mighty Olympian God Ares flying back, and even make the gigantic monster Doomsday get pushed back from the force of it. While generating these shock-waves from her body, Wonder Woman also demonstrated being able to shield herself with it, as the debris Ares sent flying at her disintegrated against the field as she was walking towards him and building up her attack. **'Electrokinesis:' Wonder Woman, as the demigoddess daughter of Zeus, has some degree of power over lightning, as she deflected, caught, and contained the humongous lightning bolts of Ares onto her Bracelets of Submission, and redirected the tremendous electrical torrents right back at the God of War, seemingly killing him. **'Amokinesis:' Wonder Woman can use her great innate capacity for love as an offensive weapon, though only if she concentrates on and believes in it intensely enough. Hence, a tangible aura of love serves to protect Wonder Woman from Ares' telekineticaly hurled projectiles near the end of their battleAnalysis of WONDER WOMAN - Themes and Characters - Justice League Universe Podcast. **'Omnilingualism': Wonder Woman, as an Amazon, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages (even currently dead ones, which allows her to surpass even a polyglot like Sameer), as well as to instinctively identify a language's name when seeing it's written form (doing so when seeing Doctor Poison's notes on hydrogen-based mustard gas). Wonder Woman has so far been known to speak or read English, French, German, Spanish, Italian, Mandarin Chinese, Sumerian, Ancient Greek, Latin, and Ottoman Turkish, thus making her the most polyglottic member of the Justice League. **'Longevity:' Wonder Woman, due to being an Amazon, has lived for millennia without visibly aging, with her being roughly 5,000 years old (having been born right after the War of the Gods), and having been present in "Man's World" since World War I. She is thus the oldest member of the Justice League by far (though still roughly 1,000 years younger than Enchantress, and even more so than Ares and Darkseid), making her an ageless immortal, much like Superman. |-| Abilities= *'Master Combatant:' Wonder Woman, having been trained in combat tactics by Menalippe and Antiope, is a tremendously skilled, fierce, and formidable hand-to-hand combatant (being at least on par with Batman), a master of a vast array of uniquely Amazonian martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazonian weapons (though she most frequently uses her bracelets, lasso, sword, and even shield) with centuries of combat experience, with her claiming to have fought and defeated several beings from "other worlds" (which includes the God of War Ares himself). Wonder Woman is the greatest warrior of Themyscira, her tremendous combat skills eventually surpassing even those of her mentor Antiope, due to the latter (upon Hippolyta's insistence) training her much harder than any Amazon ever before her. Hence, Wonder Woman defeated the notorious Slipknot with effortless ease[http://movieweb.com/suicide-squad-movie-slipknot-wonder-woman-connection/ Slipknot & Wonder Woman's Shocking Pre-Suicide Squad History Revealed - MovieWeb], as well as many World War I soldiers single-handedly, even the enhanced General Ludendorff (whom she defeated and killed relatively quickly), seamlessly incorporating hand-to-hand combat, sword sashes with the Godkiller (and later with the Sword of Athena), and her Lasso of Truth against them in her own personalized formidable style. Indeed, Wonder Woman's tremendous skill and exceptionally versatile style make her capable of effectively holding her own against either more experienced or more powerful opponents, even the mighty God of War Ares (albeit only with considerable effort and initial failure, given his superior combat experience, and her need to use a non-violent mindset) and the gigantic Doomsday, with her managing to temporarily knock the latter fearsome monster down (by smashing his feet from under him with her shield), and even temporarily restrain him with her Lasso of Truth, as well as cut off his right arm with the Sword of Athena. Indeed, had Doomsday not had his incredibly adaptable healing factor, it is safe to assume that Wonder Woman's tremendous combat skills would have allowed her to ultimately defeat him. *'Master Swordswoman:' Wonder Woman is an extremely skilled swordswoman, with centuries of experience wielding her magical Amazonian Godkiller sword (and later the Sword of Athena) in many battles, including those of World War I. Thus, she managed to slash at enemy soldiers with her sword ever while racing past on horseback, to instantly slice apart in mid-air a car hurled at her by Doomsday with the Sword of Athena, and to sever one of Doomsday's arms during her mortal battle with the monster, delivering wounds that would have otherwise been lethal, had it not been for the monster's incredible healing factor and adaptive evolution. *'Expert Archer:' Wonder Woman, despite hardly ever using a bow and arrows in combat, is nonetheless highly skilled in utilizing them, having received elite archery training from her aunt Antiope. *'Expert Rider:' Wonder Woman, as an Amazon, is a highly skilled horseback rider, shown during her involvement in World War I battles. *'Stealth:' Wonder Woman, while not quite on par with Batman, is exceptionally stealthy, as she was able to steal the hacking device that Bruce Wayne had plugged into the LexCorp Industries servers, and later leave it in his car, without getting caught on either occasion. *'Genius-level Intellect': Wonder Woman, is extremely intelligent, wise, well-read, perceptive, and sophisticated, primarily due to her tremendously long immortal lifespan, natural fluency in all human languages (even dead ones, like Latin, Ancient Greek, Sumerian, and Ottoman Turkish), her having read many books even while still on Themyscira, and her century of living in "Man's World" after World War I, all of which definitely makes Wonder Woman the wisest and most emotionally intelligent member of the Justice League, despite her having initially been naive, headstrong, and idealistic at the time of leaving Themyscira with Steve Trevor. As such, Wonder Woman has no issues blending in with high-class society of "Man's World", she held her own while verbally sparring with Batman (with the extremely experienced vigilante having trouble discerning her identity), she was the first to realize that Doomsday's adaptive healing factor was energy-based, and she was the only one on supergenius Lex Luthor's metahuman list to figure out that Lex was keeping tabs on her and had obtained a compromising photo of her with Steve Trevor (possibly due to her having been once been fooled by another deceitful supervillain, Ares). She also displays a keen understanding of technology and biomechatronics, shown when Wonder Woman remarks on Cyborg's Mother Box enhancementsJUSTICE LEAGUE Trailer #2 (2017) Zack Snyder, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot DCEU Superhero Movie. Wonder Woman's intellectual genius extends itself to her combat, perceptiveness, stealth, and antiquities dealing skills. **'Expert Antiquities Dealer:' Wonder Woman, while in her guise as the human Diana Prince, is an extremely experienced genius antiquities dealer, with Diana's tremendously long immortal life and natural fluency in all human languages allowing her to accumulate an immense amount of knowledge on the subject, though (being an Amazon with Olympian God heritage) she seems to specialize most in ancient Greco-Roman antiques. Hence, Diana works as Curator for the Department of AntiquitiesAnalysis of WONDER WOMAN - Scene 1 Louvre - Justice League Universe Podcast at the extremely prestigious Louvre Museum in France, and she is held in very high esteem by the curator of the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities, being swiftly able to tell that the museum's exhibit of Alexander the Great's sword was a fake, knowing exactly where the actual sword is, impressing Batman himself. **'Expert Social Intuit:' Wonder Woman, as Diana Prince, has a high degree of social confidence (having a century of experience living in "Man's World" after World War I), allowing her to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect and get her point across with a calmness, eloquence, and charisma that sometimes belie her actual emotional state, though she is usually genuine. Hence, Diana swiftly befriended Steve Trevor's team, she diplomatically greeted Bruce Wayne, matter-of-factly showing him that she can intellectually keep up with him (calmly responding to Bruce's anger at having been stolen from by her), she tactfully accepted a wine glass from the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities curator (despite seemingly disliking alcoholic beverages), she tactfully avoided correcting the curator on his claim that the fake replica of Alexander the Great's sword was the actual relic, and only when Lex Luthor insulted her father Zeus' memory did Diana have a look of visible dismay on her face, but even then she avoided making a scene. As a result, Diana remains extremely well-respected at the Louvre Museum, by fellow antique museum curators, and even the extremely experienced Batman is almost instantly intrigued by her. *'Indomitable Will': Wonder Woman has tremendous determination and strength of will, since she refuses to ever hunker down and give up, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds. Hence, despite the Germans invading Themyscira having far superior firepower, despite the extreme danger of German firepower in-between World War I trenches, despite having to fight the stronger and seeming unstoppable Doomsday, despite having to battle the mighty Ares right after witnessing Steve Trevor's death, Wonder Woman promptly rose up, overcame her negative emotions, and kept on fighting, persisting until she eventually managed to gain the upper hand. Indeed, her indomitable spirit gave a renewed hope to Steve Trevor's team, energizing them past the point of purely monetary interests, with Chief resolving to no longer be neutral in the war and believing her story of the Olympian Gods, Sameer finally admitting his passion for acting, and even the depressed Charlie struggling with PTSD finally beginning to sing again for the first time in years. When humanity's inherent potential for evil is revealed to her by Ares, Wonder Woman, while initially taken aback, ultimately rejects the prospect of alliance with Ares against them, even if that were to mean missing out on "paradise" on Earth, and instead courageously confronts him, as the "Godkiller". When seemingly beaten by Ares (who was only growing more powerful from her violence, rage, and hatred) and overcome by the weight of Ares' words and the devastation of Steve's death, Wonder Woman recalled his great love for and undying belief in her, and was thereby able to muster up enough willpower and love to overcome her violent emotions and overpower Ares. While mostly stepping away from superheroism for 100 years (emotionally crippled at her inability to save the Belgian villagers or Steve, and by seeing the ensuing "century of horrors"), Wonder Woman didn't entirely lose hope, and it was fully reignited again when she witnessed the self-sacrificing death of another selfless superhero, Superman (who combined the phenomenal godly might of Ares with the self-sacrificing morality of Steve Trevor), giving her enough faith to help Batman found the Justice League. |-| Weaknesses= *'Limited Durability:' Wonder Woman's greatest weakness is that, while she is virtually invulnerable to blunt force trauma (withstanding even Ares and Doomsday's tremendously mighty blows, thermal blasts, lightning torrents, and electric shock-waves), she can still be wounded by very sharp objects, as well as bullets. Wonder Woman generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her combat armor, signature indestructible bracelets of submission, and her indestructible shield, thus successfully protecting herself from the ranged attacks of numerous enemy soldiers in World War I, able to tank an immense barrage of firepower while standing between the war trenches. When unarmored, however, Diana was almost shot to death by a German soldier during the invasion of Themyscira, with only her aunt Antiope's timely intervention saving her life. *'Beings of Equal Power': Wonder Woman, when fighting beings of comparable incalculable might, such as the enhanced metahuman General Ludendorff (before she increased her powers to their full potential), Olympian Gods (like Ares), the godlike alien Superman, monster Doomsday, magically enhanced Shazam and Black Adam, or New God Darkseid, is more vulnerable, as they can generate enough force to knock out, injure and even kill Wonder Woman, breaking through her invulnerability without the need of sharp weapons or bullets. It does, however, still take quite a bit of effort on their part to do this though, as Wonder Woman quickly adapted to and defeated General Ludendorff, and was able to withstand several tremendously mighty blows from both Ares and Doomsday, which left her almost unscathed and able to ultimately laugh it off, and allowed her to defeat and kill Ares. However, she was unable to fully keep up with the stronger and much larger Doomsday, as the latter, even while restrained by Wonder Woman's unbreakable Lasso of Truth, was able to yank himself so hard, that she temporarily lost her footing and loosened her hold on the monster. *'Mental Block (Formerly)': Diana, before finding out about her true origins (as the "Godkiller" demigoddess daughter of Zeus) and instead believing Hippolyta's lie (about having been sculpted from clay and brought to life by Zeus), subconsciously suppressed her powers out of a lack of understanding them. Hence, while Diana was still incredibly strong and powerful, this mental block considerably limited her strength, endurance and durability relative to what they could be at their full potential, to the point that enhanced metahuman General Ludendorff was able to initially keep up with her in a fight, even momentarily pinning her down. In addition, the mental block also prohibited her from mastering the powers of amokinesis and divine electrokinesis. However, once she learned of her Olympian God heritage from Ares and embraced who she is as the "Godkiller", Diana finally permanently overcame this weakness and gained her full potential, becoming much stronger than ever before (notably demolishing a small German army with casual ease, holding her own against Ares, and later even against Doomsday himself), nearly never again showing signs of fatigue, and finally learning how to both utilize divine lighting and weaponize her great capacity for love. |-| Equipment= *'Amazonian Battle Armor:' Wonder Woman's magical Amazon combat armor, which helps compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. *'Bracelets of Submission:' Wonder Woman wears two specialized nigh-indestructible gauntlets, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. They are incredibly durable, capable of deflecting even Ares' humongous torrents of lightning, and Doomsday's tremendously powerful and destructive thermal attack, while also having the ability to create a massive wave of energy outwards when clashed together. *'Lasso of Truth:' Wonder Woman's specialized completely unbreakable magical weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. She successfully wielded it against Steve Trevor (in order to get the experienced spy to tell her the truth), General Ludendorff (in order to half his escape and kill him), Ares (in order to keep up with the violent God of War in battle), and Doomsday (in order to temporarily restrain him, while Batman weakened him, and Superman delivered the finishing blow). *'Amazonian Shield:' Wonder Woman's magical Amazonian shield, which she uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). Much like her bracelets, it is nigh-indestructible, capable of deflecting even humongous torrents of lightning from Ares and tremendously powerful and destructive thermal attacks from the monster Doomsday. It can also be used as an offensive weapon, with Wonder Woman smashing it hard into the legs of Doomsday, thus momentarily managing to knock him down. *'Godkiller (Formerly):' Wonder Woman's extremely sharp and durable magical Amazonian sword that she wielded in battle during World War I. However, the Godkiller was ultimately destroyed by Ares. Due to its magical nature, the Godkiller would very likely have been able to injure otherwise invulnerable beings, like Superman and Doomsday, had it still been in existence, however this was never demonstrated. *'Sword of Athena:'http://news.toyark.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/4/2017/04/Wonder-Woman-ARTFX-Statue-007.jpg Wonder Woman's second sword, replacing the Godkiller, with the Sword of Athena being equivalently powerful, one of the few weapons that can actually injure the otherwise invulnerable Superman and Doomsday. *'Glasses (Formerly):' Wonder Woman's pair of glasses, which she donned when attempting to conceal her identity and pose as a human (much like Superman) during World War I, but they break during a battle with General Ludendorff's spies. Relationships Family *Zeus † - father *Hippolyta - mother *Antiope † - maternal aunt and mentor *Hestia † - paternal aunt *Athena † - paternal half-sister *Apollo † - paternal half-brother *Ares † - paternal half-brother Allies *Amazons **Lieutenant Menalippe - combat tactics mentor **Senator Acantha **Artemis **Orana **Egeria **Euboea *World War I Allied Powers **Steve Trevor's team ***Steve Trevor † - first encountered man, friend, and lover ***Etta Candy - friend ***Sameer † ***Chief † ***Charlie † *Louvre Museum - employers *Justice League **Superman † - respected ally **Batman - suspecter turned ally, friend, leader, and rescuee **Aquaman - recruit **Flash - recruit **Cyborg - recruit *Gotham City Police Department **Commissioner Gordon Enemies *Ares † - archenemy and victim *World War I Central Powers **General Ludendorff † - enemy and victim **Doctor Poison *LexCorp Industries **Lex Luthor - discreet observer and photograph thief *Doomsday † - indirect victim *Darkseid *Steppenwolf **Parademons *Suicide Squad **Slipknot † - captured opponent Behind the scenes *On December 4, 2013 Gal Gadot was announced to play Wonder Woman in a 3 film contract for Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Wonder Woman and Justice League. Beforehand she was one of three actresses narrowed down to play the "lead female role" alongside Olga Kurylenko and Elodie Yung. *Gal Gadot practiced Kung Fu, Kickboxing, Fencing, Jujutsu, and Capoeira as part of her extensive physical preparation for the role. *First live action movie debut of the character. *In two social event scenes in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, it's implied the Wonder Woman character does not consume alcohol. Non alcoholic consumption is a characteristic usually associated with Batman who, in this cinematic version, does consume alcohol. She is seen consuming a small amount of alcohol in ''Wonder Woman'', however, when offered some by Steve Trevor. Trivia *Being over 5,000 years old, she is the oldest member of the Justice League. *She is the only female member of the Justice League. Gallery Promotional images Wonder Woman first look promo.jpg|First look at Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman in a cloak.png Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Wonder Woman character poster.jpg|Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice promo poster. Wonder Woman Gal Gadot-poster.jpg Wonder Woman bracelets promo.jpg Wonder Woman Promo 1.jpg Wonder Woman Promo 2.jpg Diana pulls out her sword.png Diana holds up her vambraces.png Steve Trevor and Diana in a forest.png Diana sits atop a horse.png|Diana on horseback. WonderWomanMovieFight2B-1024x428.jpg|Diana preparing for battle. NECEKrqOt9npGC 1 b.jpg|Diana uses the lasso of truth. WonderWomanMovieShield2-1024x424.jpg|link=Diana battles soldiers. Diana Prince and company riding on horses.jpg The Flash, Batman and Wonder Woman staring.jpg Batman, Flash, Cyborg and Wonder Woman stand in a doorway.png Diana steals the god killer sword.png Wonder Woman staring JL promotional image.png Justice League - Wonder Woman 75th anniversary promo.jpg JL Wonder Woman.jpg Justice League - Wonder Woman character poster.jpg|''Justice League'' character poster Cyborg leads the Justice League.png Concept artwork Wonder Woman with sword and shield concept art.png Wonder Woman with her sword concept art.png Wonder Woman NYCC concept art.png Wonder Woman NYCC concept art 2.png Wonder Woman concept art 2.jpg IMG 7359.JPG|Wonder Woman with Justice League References es:Wonder Woman Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Main heroes Category:Amazons Category:Metahumans